


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, M/M, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba play a quick game of seven minutes in heaven.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Top Yahaba

Bottom Kyoutani

\---------------------------------------

"Have fun.~" Mattsun said as he pushed the two into the closet and shut the door.

Kyotani glared at the door while Yahaba quietly stood there looking down at his cheeks.

"Why the hell is this closet so small." Kyotani huffed

"Well this is Matsun's house. Did you expect it to be big he literally wears the same hoodie everyday." Yahaba replied

Kyotani rolled his eyes. 

"Out of all people I had to be stuck in here with you." Kyotani said as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"And what's wrong with me?" Yahaba replied glaring at Kyotani

"Everything." Kyotani replied

"Everything like?"

"Your stupid brown hair and cute round eyes-."

"Did you just call me cute?" Yahaba asked as leaned in closer to Kyotani

"What?! No I-." Kyotani was cut off by Yahaba connecting their lips into a sweet passionate kiss. Kyotani tried to refuse but quickly melted into the kiss and shut his eyes.

"You're so cute.~" Yahaba whispered as he placed his thumb on Kyotani's bottom lip. 

"Sh- Shut up!" Kyotani whispered as he kicked Yahaba's leg. Yahaba let out a low laugh before pushing Kyotani up against the wall and started kissing the blonde's neck.

Kyotani let out a moan as Yahaba slipped his hand under the blonde's shirt and started playing with one of Kyotani's hard nipples.

Kyotani squirmed under Yahaba's touch as slow moans came out of his mouth. Yahaba's hand wandered down Kyotani's waist and down to the band of the blonde's shorts. Kyotani let out a moan and clutched onto the back of Yahaba's shirt as he felt the setters hand slip under his boxers.

"Don't be to loud or the others will hear you." Yahaba whispered as he slipped a finger inside Kyotani's tight wet hole. Kyotani buried his face into Yahaba's neck and let out a muffled moan holding onto Yahaba's shirt even tighter.

"You're so wet.~" Yahaba whispered as he slipped in another two fingers and begin playing with Kyotani's tight hole. 

"Let's make this quick." Kyotani said as he slid his pants and shorts down. Kyotani pulled his head off of Yahaba's shoulder and started at him. Yahaba let out a deep sigh as he slid down Kyotani's bottom wear and flipped the blonde around.

Yahaba placed one of his hands on Kyotani's waist and the other over the blonde's mouth.

Yahaba easily slid inside Kyotani's tight hole and begin to slowly thrust inside the blonde. Kyotani let out low muffled moans. Good thing Yahaba was covering his mouth or everyone would've heard him...

"You're so tight." Yahaba groaned as he thrusted inside of Kyotani once more. Yahaba's thrusts became more and sloppy and he soon came inside Kyotani which caused Kyotani to bit down on his hand and cum all over the wall as he let out a loud muffled moan.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Matsun asked opening his closet door. Yahaba and Kyotani froze as the door opened.

"Wow I did not know you bottomed." Matsun whispered under his breath as he opened the door.

"Shut up!" Kyotani said pulling up his shorts and walking out the room but before he walked back over the the others he turned around and stared at Yahaba "We'll finish this later."

Yahaba stood there dumbfounded as Matsun laughed his ass off.


End file.
